Vendredi soir
by MarieCeline
Summary: Post Hiatus. Depuis le départ de Gibbs pour le Mexique, il a pris l'habitude de se rendre chez elle, une fois par semaine. Ils ont discuté, appris à se connaître petit à petit et...  un soir, tout a changé.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

En ce moment, je suis nostalgique en ce qui concerne le Tiva de saison 3. Quand tout était simple, et beaucoup plus amusant. Quand ça avait l'air tellement évident, qu'on ne se demandait même pas "si", mais "quand". Avec cette fin de saison 8, je me demande si... non, il ne vaut mieux pas que je formule le fond de ma pensée, c'est déprimant.

Voici donc une très courte histoire, Tiva, basée sur la fin de saison 3. En fait c'est presque un OS. Mais il sera en deux parties. Maximum, trois, mais c'est vraiment pas sûr du tout.

*Se déroule post Hiatus, après le départ de Gibbs pour le Mexique.

Un grand merci à Choka, pour m'avoir donné l'idée de base ! :)

**_Bonne lecture à vous !_**

* * *

><p><strong>POV TONY<strong>

Après le départ de Gibbs pour le Mexique, l'équipe – dont j'étais maintenant le patron – avait tenté, tant bien que mal, de retrouver l'équilibre qui régissait notre vie, avant. La première semaine, ç'avait été un véritable choc pour tout le monde. Nous refusions d'y croire. La deuxième, nous nous demandions tous si nous n'avions pas rêvé. A partir de la troisième, nous nous sommes résignés. Gibbs était parti pour de bon. Personne ne savait s'il reviendrait un jour.

Cette démission avait eu des conséquences, et pas des moindres. Abby refusait d'y croire, se voilait la face. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Son entêtement frisait l'obsession. McGee et elle passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. Avec lui, elle semblait aller mieux, et oublier l'absence qui nous déconcertait tous. Ducky ne parlait plus autant qu'avant, et le directeur Shepard se terrait au MTAC, dans le noir, un air affligé plaqué sur le visage. Cette année, l'été semblait plus long que jamais, et depuis que j'étais devenu chef d'équipe, je ressentais l'envie, le besoin, de décompresser beaucoup plus qu'avant. Le besoin de me confier à quelqu'un. Alors, une fois par semaine, j'ai commencé à passer du temps avec Ziva.

Je me suis rendu à son appartement, pour la première fois, un vendredi soir de juin, à vingt heures. Elle avait été surprise de me voir sur le pas de sa porte. Puis elle avait vu mon air égaré et mélancolique. Elle avait donc compris que j'avais besoin de compagnie, alors que je n'en savais encore rien moi-même. J'étais venu taper à sa porte sous une impulsion soudaine. Sans savoir pourquoi. Ziva m'avait ouvert, et sans dire un mot, elle m'avait accepté, fait entrer chez elle. Elle avait compris.

Ainsi, chaque vendredi soir, on oubliait la semaine éprouvante qui venait de s'écouler. Autour d'une pizza, de quelques bières. Ou devant un bon film que je rapportais de mon appartement.

Après la fin du film, on plaisantait, ou discutait jusqu'à des heures avancées. Je lui racontais combien il était difficile pour moi d'assumer ce nouveau poste de chef d'équipe. Je n'avais jamais eu l'âme d'un leader. Je préférais me faire dicter des ordres, les respecter. Être le second, hiérarchiquement parlant, comme je l'étais avant que Gibbs ne s'exile. Je lui ai avoué que tout me semblait vide sans lui. Que depuis qu'il était parti, je ne guettais plus son arrivée, je ne faisais plus l'idiot, et je buvais du café. Ce breuvage immonde qui me répulsait. Pourtant, il m'aidait à me sentir comme lui. Je voulais me sentir digne. Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi. Je voulais mériter le fait de m'asseoir à son bureau, et d'endosser ses responsabilités. Je voulais mériter sa place.

J'avais revêtu le masque du patron, le professionnel, qui arrive à l'heure. Qui ne plaisante pas. Sauf que, c'était Gibbs qui était fait pour ça. Son départ m'avait condamné à montrer l'exemple, à prendre le relais. Et ça, ce n'était pas réellement moi. Il m'avait dit avant de s'éclipser, qu'il pensait que j'y arriverais. J'y arrivais, oui. Ce n'était quand même pas ce que je voulais.

J'ai tout raconté à Ziva. J'ai lui ai révélé mes angoisses. Elle m'écoutait, attentivement.

Elle s'est aussi confié sur son père, le Mossad, sa famille. Son passé. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et surmonté pour en arriver là. J'ai vraiment appris à la connaître. Avant, j'en savais peu sur elle. Je devinais, je supposais. J'imaginais. Mais maintenant, je savais. Elle n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle paraissait être. Une autre personne apparaissait devant moi chaque vendredi soir. Elle était naturelle, pendant ce temps-là. Elle ne revêtait plus le masque de la tueuse insensible. Et la voir sous ce nouveau jour m'a troublé. J'en apprenais un peu plus sur elle, et elle en apprenait un peu plus sur moi.

On a passé du bon temps ensemble. Des moments amicaux, rien de plus. Même si parfois, il me semblait que la limite était mince à franchir, je la respectais. Ces soirées passées seuls nous rapprochaient peut être un peu trop. Alors j'évitais de consommer trop d'alcool, ou de m'attarder trop tard chez elle. La fin de soirée venue, je lui souriais faiblement, sur le pas de la porte. Je lui promettais de revenir le vendredi suivant. Puis je prenais ma voiture, et rentrais chez moi, en repassant nos conversations dans ma tête.

Je n'ai pas vu les mois de juin et juillet passer. Une nouvelle routine s'était installée. La semaine était éprouvante. Le vendredi soir était un moment de détente, de confidence. Un week end sur deux, je me reposais. La boucle était bouclée, et les jours s'écoulaient, suivant ce schéma. Schéma qui me convenait, et me faisait presque oublier l'ancien. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir renoncer à ça.

Mais un soir d'août, tout a changé.

* * *

><p>Ziva a débarqué chez moi, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. On s'était toujours donné rendez-vous à son domicile, et elle venait de changer l'habitude que nous avions adoptée pendant presque tout l'été. Je l'ai croisée sur le pas de la porte, alors que je m'apprêtais justement à aller la voir.<p>

- Ziva ? ...Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle portait une robe noire, simple, mais élégante. Sa coiffure était plus soignée qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce soir, quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Mais je ne savais pas quoi, exactement. Ziva a haussé les épaules.

- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller chez toi, pour une fois.

J'ai levé mon bras gauche, et je me suis appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- On avait l'habitude de rester chez toi.

- Je sais bien, oui. C'est juste que...

- Que quoi ?

- On pourrait changer un peu. Non ?

Simple question rhétorique. Ziva avait décidé qu'on resterait chez moi ce soir, il n'y avait pas matière à discussion. Son regard était déconcertant. Elle était d'humeur légère ce soir. Joueuse.

Elle m'a fourré une boîte de pizza dans la main, m'a contemplé avec malice. Puis, m'a contourné et est entrée dans mon appartement. Déconcerté et intrigué par son changement d'attitude, j'ai esquissé un sourire en coin.

Et j'ai refermé la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>Un avis ? :)<strong>

**Oui, c'est un peu court, mais je posterai la suite vite. Enfin, si vous la voulez ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Un grand merci à tous ! Je poste la suite (et fin). Oui, je sais, c'est un peu court, mais je n'avais pas d'idées pour continuer. Donc... bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>POV TONY<strong>

Ziva s'est affalée sur mon canapé, et a ôté ses chaussures, pendant que je glissais un CD de Jazz dans le lecteur. La musique, relaxante, s'est échappée des enceintes, et a envahi la pièce. J'ajustais le volume. Ziva a levé les yeux au ciel. Je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait comme genre musical. Elle me lança, exaspérée et amusée à la fois :

- Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre que du Jazz, Tony ?

Je rétorquai

- C'est toi qui as choisi de venir chez moi, Ziva. Si tu n'es pas à ton aise...

D'un signe de tête désinvolte, j'ai désigné la porte. Elle a souris, a croisé les bras, et s'est enfoncée davantage dans le cuir du canapé. Je me suis installé à côté d'elle, en laissant tout de même de l'écart entre nous. Nous avons entamé la pizza, et la conversation a été lancée rapidement. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Nous avons discutés de choses insignifiantes, banales.

Puis, j'ai sorti de mon buffet une vieille bouteille de bourbon, que Gibbs m'avait offerte le jour où il m'avait embauché. Je n'avais pas osé lui dire que je détestais ça. Je la conservais dans un coin, et elle avait pris la poussière. Je ne l'avais jamais ouverte, jusqu'au soir du départ de Gibbs, qui m'avait paru l'occasion idéale pour la sortir. J'avais bu quelques gorgées, et je ne l'avais pas ressortie jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai servi un verre à Ziva, qui a froncé les sourcils.

- Depuis quand est-ce-que tu bois du bourbon, Tony ?

Je me suis servi à mon tour, puis j'ai reposé la bouteille poussiéreuse sur la table basse. J'ai remué mon verre, le balançant légèrement, en observant le liquide ocre qui remuait et changeait de couleur selon l'exposition à la lumière. Une profonde inspiration m'a été nécessaire pour répondre à sa question.

- Depuis que Gibbs est parti.

Ziva a avalé d'un trait son verre pourtant bien rempli, puis m'a posé la question que je redoutais d'entendre.

- Tu voudrais qu'il revienne ?

Ça m'a laissé sans voix. Et ça m'a effrayé. Parce qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'ai hésité.

- Je ne sais pas... Souvent, j'aimerais qu'il soit là. Mais parfois... je me dis que c'est peut être mieux qu'il soit parti...

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu préfères son absence, à son retour ?

- C'est difficile à dire...

J'ai bu une gorgée de bourbon. Ziva a posé son verre vide sur la table basse. Elle a haussé les sourcils, en penchant légèrement la tête.

- J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre.

- J'aimerais qu'il revienne, bien sûr. Mais, d'un autre côté, s'il était là...

En croisant mon regard, elle a immédiatement compris ce que je sous-entendais, et je n'ai pas eu à le formuler à voix haute. Si Gibbs était là, les vendredis soirs n'auraient jamais existé. Je n'aurais pas appris à la connaître, et inversement. Règle numéro douze oblige. Rien que pour ça, j'étais content que Gibbs ne soit plus là. J'ai eu l'impression d'être lâche, en pensant cela, mais c'était pourtant vrai.

J'ai avalé d'un trait le fond de bourbon qui stagnait encore dans mon verre. J'ai grimacé en sentant le goût acre de répandre dans ma gorge, et la réchauffer. Je me suis resservi un verre, et je l'ai vidé immédiatement. L'alcool fort me montait à la tête.

La conversation est devenue plus légère. Je lui ai raconté des anecdotes amusantes, qui remontaient jusqu'au temps où je débutais au NCIS. Ziva riait aux éclats, et je me joignais à elle. L'ambiance s'est détendue, et réchauffée. Je ne pensais plus à Gibbs, ou au passé. Je pensais à celle qui était assise en face de moi, sur mon canapé, et qui m'écoutait attentivement. Ma partenaire, vêtue d'une jolie robe noire, au regard malicieux. L'alcool est censé obscurcir l'esprit, mais moi, j'avais l'impression d'être plus lucide qu'avant. D'avoir les idées plus claires.

J'ai regardé Ziva, intensément. Elle s'est sentie gênée, et a vivement détourné le regard. Puis j'ai compris. Elle avait changé d'attitude, parce que Gibbs n'était pas là. Parce que la règle n'existait plus, pour l'instant. Ses intentions m'ont parues claires. Et ce qui me dérangeait, c'est que, justement, ça n'avait pas l'air de me déranger plus que ça. Peut être même que j'en avais envie... Peut être même qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'attitude. Peut être que c'était moi, qui n'avait rien remarqué avant.

Tout prenait un sens. Je comprenais ce revirement, que j'avais pris pour un changement d'attitude de sa part. Ce n'en était pas un. En voyant mon manque de réaction, elle avait juste forcé un peu les choses en venant à mon appartement au lieu de rester chez elle. Pour me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je tentai de me remémorer les moments où elle m'avait observé d'une façon étrange, et où je n'y avais pas prêté attention. A mon grand désarroi, ces instants étaient plus nombreux que je ne le pensais.

C'est un comble. Moi qui avait toujours été plutôt doué pour remarquer qu'une femme attendait quelque chose de ma part , j'en avais été incapable avec Ziva. Elle était tellement différente des autres. Tellement, que ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Je n'avais pas pris au sérieux ses regards appuyés et significatifs, qu'elle me lançait que lorsqu'on était seuls.

J'ai relevé les yeux vers elle. A ce moment précis, un nouveau morceau de Jazz a retenti dans la pièce, et est parvenu jusqu'à nos oreilles. Un son lent, et envoûtant. Ziva m'a ôté le verre vide que je tenais dans les mains, puis l'a posé sur la table basse, à côté du sien, vide également. Elle s'est rapprochée de moi, et a posé une main sur mon bras. Sa jambe gauche touchait ma jambe droite.

Il y a quelques mois de ça, ce rapprochement physique ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais tout était différent maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de règles pour nous retenir. En mettant fin à l'attente, et à la tension grandissante, je l'ai attiré à moi, et je l'ai embrassé, sans retenue. Ziva ne m'a pas repoussé, mais a passé ses bras autour de mon cou, en répondant de plus belle. Je l'ai senti sourire contre mes lèvres. C'était ce qu'elle attendait. Et que j'attendais moi aussi, bien que je n'ai jamais voulu le reconnaître.

* * *

><p>Les vendredis se sont succédés. Ziva et moi avons continués à nous voir. Je passai la nuit chez elle, et je rentrai au petit matin, épuisé, mais heureux. Les limites n'avaient pas été franchies, mais abolies. Et je ne m'en portai que mieux.<p>

L'été a pris fin. Puis, Gibbs est revenu.

Cela signifiait la reprise de ses règles. La reprise de la routine antérieure. Et l'arrêt de ces soirées, de nos soirées.

Il y a quelques jours, Ziva venait de se faire piéger par les services iraniens, qui en voulaient au Mossad. Le fait qu'elle ait été impliqué jusqu'au cou, et qu'elle ait été blessée avait eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Je m'étais bien trop inquiété pour elle, quand le FBI était à sa recherche, et quand Namir Eschel a fait exploser la maison où elle était supposée être. J'avais essayé de le cacher, mais ça m'avait perturbé. Énormément. Ça m'avait rendu fou.

Je comprenais pourquoi Gibbs interdisait cette forme d'attachement. Parce qu'il était dangereux. Mais présent malheureusement. L'oublier me prendrait un certain temps. Mais j'essaierai d'oublier ce soir d'août, où l'amitié a laissé place à ces doutes.

Le directeur Shepard venait également de m'informer de ma prochaine mission sous couverture. J'allais devoir séduire la fille d'un trafiquant d'armes. Je devais donc mettre un terme à nos rendez vous hebdomadaires, à Ziva et moi. Ces soirées qui m'avaient fait un bien fou, mais, qui m'avaient aussi fait comprendre l'existence de cette fameuse règle. A mes dépends. Je me disais, que c'était peut être mieux comme ça. Dans ma tête, ça sonnait faux et vrai, à la fois.

J'ai tapé à sa porte, pour la dernière fois, le vendredi suivant, à la même heure. Ziva m'a ouvert, l'air grave, la tête baissée. Le silence était pesant, et je suis resté à une certaine distance. Il ne fallait pas que je change d'avis. Je ne pouvais pas changer d'avis. Pour notre propre bien, à tous les deux. Et je voyais qu'elle comprenait, tout comme elle avait compris, quatre mois plus tôt, pourquoi j'avais tapé à sa porte, en quête de réconfort, et de compagnie.

Elle avait compris que c'était la fin, sans que j'ai à le formuler. Et je lui en était reconnaissant, car je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je lui ai juste rendu sa veste qu'elle avait oublié chez moi, en évitant soigneusement son regard. Elle a hoché la tête, marmonné un vague "merci". En attendant sa voix, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la regarder. L'expression de mon visage devait ressembler à celle du sien, à ce moment-là. Triste. Pleins de remords. Et qui ne peut rien faire pour changer quoi que ce soit.

J'ai tourné les talons, alors qu'elle est restée là, sur le pas de la porte. A me regarder partir.

* * *

><p>Une p'tite review ?<p> 


End file.
